Hard Drivers
by thedemented115
Summary: A driver leaves Palm Harbor and goes to Seacrest County and experiences a whole new way of racing and chasing. DISCONTINUED
1. Introduction

Key:

"" is speaking

_Italic typing _is thoughts

Hard Drivers

After settling down in Palm Harbor, things were going swell. Found out who stole the vehicle and stuff, getting chased by cops. Soon I started to get bored 'cause there was no action in the play anymore. Besides, the cops are always driving the same vehicle. I need new police cars to chase me, not just a Lamborghini and a Porsche cop car. Oh, I'm Cruz, and this is how I roll in life. I haven't done anything bad since last year, but even still the cops find me suspicious. _Ugh. I need to get out of this place now. _I thought. _Good thing the road construction on the city exit is going to be finished today. Even though it won't be extreme jumping the bridge, at least I'll get out without a scratch, hopefully._

Three hours passed, it was 9:45 and I decided to make my move. The exit was finished, and I'm taking my black Murcielago LP640 with me. So I opened the garage door, turn on my car and slowly exited out. _The_ door closes automatically after I get out so I didn't need to worry about it. I was soon on the streets, heading towards the highway to Sunset Hills, where the bridge exit was. I was following the speed limit, hoping to not get the cops attention. It worked for now. I looked for a moment at the water below me. The cities were a bit bright so I could see it, then I focused on the road ahead of me. There wasn't much traffic ahead since it was night. As soon as I was near the freeway, which is obviously a circle, I saw a Porsche cop car pass me from the other side. It had its police lights on. I thought it was prepared for something. Then I heard another car coming in fast from my side. I dodged him in time, and soon the cop made a 180 turn and was chasing after him deeper in the city. I saw other units with him. "Alright, time to go full throttle now." I said. As soon as I got on the freeway, I slammed on the gas pedal and took off. I saw the mild tight turns ahead of me and used my drifting skills to fly through. After that, I saw the stadium and the city exit. _There it is! _I made a hard right turn and was on my way to freedom. I soon realized that I was being followed. It was the same person that was being chased by the cops, and still is! _Aww SHIT!_ I was soon involved in the chase. The 3 cars look like they were about to be disabled. I made a hard brake and hit the one on the left hard and he was wrecked. _2 more. _I was close to the bridge, but then a roadblock was in the way. It spread out on the bridge. _What dumbasses. They should've just blocked behind the bridge, not on it. _Knowing was I was doing, I was heading towards the rail on the bridge. _Hope I do this one right._ I used it as a side ramp and as a result, I made a 360° screw over the block and landed on all four wheels. "Wooo yeah baby!" I shouted. The other racer tried and failed and as a result, his car landed upside down and the cops surrounded him. "Sucks to be that guy." I snickered "Now then, time to find difficult challenges." I knew from this point on, I was going to experience a whole new world.

**Chapter 1 done. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Recruitment

Key:

"" is speaking

_Italic typing _is thoughts

Recruitment

After the escaping the chase, I returned to going to the speed limit. _Whew, that's over with. Now to go check out a hotel, that is if I can find out how long it's gonna take to get to one. _ I turned on my GPS and zoomed out a little to find a familiar hotel icon. _ Agh. _I zoomed out more and found one. _That's at least 13 miles away. Not that far. And of course it's Motel 6. Although, there's no other hotel that's near so I shouldn't really complain. After all, I need a break. _I made it as my destination to there. There was a tollbooth ahead and I passed by the FasTrak lane with my FasTrak pass. I soon was about to pass by a 'Welcome to' city sign. _Welcome to Seacrest County. Hmm._

I soon checked out at the hotel and soon kicked back on the bed. _Maybe I'll settle here. I'll have to find out if Seacrest County's Police Department or SCPD, that is if it's an acronym for it, is a challenge. I wonder if they'll let me in, but I doubt that. _ Morning came, it was 7:45, and I got a call on my iPhone. "Who could be calling me at this minute?" I mumbled. It was an unknown number. _ Who would have my number? _ I answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "Is this Cruz Casarez?" the voice answered. "Who is this?" I asked without sounding worried. "Relax. You don't need to worry about it. I'm officer Delp, part of the SCPD, Seacrest County Police Department. I looked at your police records and we think that–" I soon interrupted. "Wait whoa whoa whoa whoa. Police records? Are you kidding- no. I don't have a police record." "Look at your rap sheet then." Unfortunately, my records showed on the PHPD. _I didn't think that would count even if I stole them._ "My bad. You were right." I said to the officer. "I told you. Now do you accept? You will also be introduced to the finest sports cars in Seacrest County." _Finest sports cars in Seacrest County? Sounds cool, but I need to make sure they're not gonna trick me._ "You're in luck, 'cause I happen to be in Seacrest County." "Then come over to the PD." Said the officer. "Alright I'll be on my way. If any of the police see a black Murcielago LP640 coming out of Motel 6, tell them it's me." As soon as I checked out of the hotel, I got in my car, turn it on along with my GPS and found the SCPD icon. I set it as my next destination.

As soon as I was at the front of the police station, I got out of my car and walked inside. "Welcome aboard cadet." Said Officer Delp. "You know you're being recruited to the SCPD, the world's most challenging, skillful and fastest speed enforcement unit." I nodded. "Here is the rank list and the other officer's rank status." He passed me out both the status and rank list. _Nice. I bet I can reach Ultimate Enforcer in no time._

**Since I'm not going into detail, I'm just gonna skip to the end of the introduction. XP**

"So there you have it." Delp finished. "I think I got the drill." I said. "So has there been any activity yet?" "No, but there will be soon." said Delp. "Dispatch will tell us what kind of pursuit it will be, and besides, you and I would both know because of our radios." "Oh yeah, right." I said. "For now, your current car is the usual patrol car." Delp showed me the Ford Crown Victoria. "Once you build up your rank, you'll have access to more patrol cars. I guarantee it."

"All units, be advised. We're receiving news on a chase down south SC. Vehicle's a blue Mazda RX-8." said the dispatch. "This is officer Delp. I'm sending in the new interceptor in the pursuit." "Copy that Delp. I'm advising units now." "Think you can do it Cruz?" "Oh yeah. I'll get this one." I got in the car, turned it on, and left the building. _Alright. Time to kick some ass. _

**Chapter 2 done. Same as last chapter, review.**


	3. Meeting Other Police And Racers

21:07

**Meeting other police and racers**

_Alright. I'm close to the chase. _Soon I saw the 3 other cops chasing the blue Mazda. However, the cars looked beat up real badly. _I can't believe what the racer did to the other cops. He's gonna regret it real soon!_

FLASHBACK

I was heading towards the chase, then I see a lot of wrecked cops cars, from Subaru Imprezas to Dodge Challenger R/Ts. _This dude's just killing these guys. Too bad for him he won't know what he'll be dealing with._ And with that, I went full throttle.

NOW

"We can't hold on for too long Dispatch!" said another police officer. "Hang on, 'cause I'm entering the chase." I answered. The officer looked at his rear view mirror and saw me closing in to the chase.

"So you're that new guy Cruz huh?"

"You guessed it."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Thanks."

"So they got a new unit in play huh?" said the racer. "Too bad he won't last long."

I soon closed in on the racer. "DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed. He turn left hoping that I would get hit, but I broke and he missed. "Hmph. That was a warm up you bitch cop." I used my nitrous and hit him on the back of his car. "AAAAGH!" I soon moved back to the right side of his car and hit him there. "WHAT THE HELL! I HIT THE COPS, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" I released him and then was in front of him, and then I was in his bottom left side. "YOU'RE THROUGH!" I yelled, then I hit him hard on the left side of his rear bumper and that caused him to do barrel rolls. His engine broke down too. He got out of his car before the PD surrounded him. I was the first person to exit out of mine, and then charged at him. He didn't get far though. And that's when I handcuffed him. "Nice job officer. You seem like you have the skills of an enforcer." Said the other one. "Thank you officer…Zorok." I said reading his tag. "THIS ISN'T OVER!" the racer yelled. "Yeah, yeah. Shut up and get in the car." I opened my back door and pushed him in. On the way back, the racer kept his mouth shut while still handcuffed. "You seem awfully quiet." I pointed out to the racer. "Is there a problem with me doing that?" he asked. "No." "Then why ask?" "I thought you'd be yelling even more." "I'm not that stupid" "Well you shouldn't be for your sake." The racer said nothing else then.

**We all know that the police takes 'em to the big house and so on and so on.**

My shift is over. And although it was fun taking out a racer, it's time to be one. Since I have to use a roadster and since I haven't done any activity, I must go low-class style. So I took the time to buy a Porsche Boxster convertible style. "This'll probably do, until I build up my rank." After I got it, I was free roaming for a little bit, minding my own business, until I saw a group of cars pass by me. I assumed that a race was gonna happen. So I followed them. They were soon lined up into 2 lines. There was one spot left, so I took my chance and took it. "Hey take a look at that guy." Said one of the drivers. They all soon turned their attention to me. They all laughed, but I was kept silent. "You're gonna lose homes." He said. "Ugh, let's just get this race over with." I said. "Ooh somebody's eager. Alright then, let's get to it." They burned rubber while holding on their handbrake while I revved up my engine. I was trying to get a perfect start on this. "Ready!" shouted the leader. "GO!" And with that, everyone took off. I passed one of the racers and was now in 5th. "He's soon going to catch up." Said the guy in 3rd. "He won't get very far. Eliminate him, NOW!" demanded the leader. Soon, 4 cars were surrounding me, but I knew what they were up to, so I took my chance and pushed the guy on the left to open a gap and break free of the circle. "No one ever tried an attempt and escaped." The leader found himself in surprisement. "Is that the best you can do?" I shouted to the leader. "I find this group weak." "Oh really?" said the leader with anger. I was soon gonna be caught in the middle of his rage. "Time to end this race with me as the winner!" I shouted. "I WILL WIN!"


	4. Chapter 4

**First Victory and Nega, the Most Wanted Racer**

_I refuse to believe this! _The leader thought. _How could a newbie like him be so skillful? I mean he's just a beginner. _"Gerry!" His brother shouted to him. "He just passed you!" "Oh shit!" He soon saw me in front of everybody and him. "Oh my god. I thought you'd be more of a challenge, but no. Instead, you're slouches!" I taunted at them. "How dare you!" Gerry growled. In no time I saw the flare that marked the finish line. I used my nitrous to make sure no one passed me, and finished the game. "You got lucky Newbie! Next time we meet you won't be!" Gerry swore. _Yeah, like that was luck._ I thought.

Somewhere, hidden in the trees, someone was watching my every move. "He seems good, real good." A female's voice said sternly. "Lets just hope he has a faster car like mine. Otherwise, he won't stand a chance against me. Of course he's new around here, so I'll wait when the time is right." And with that, she got into her car and left to somewhere where she couldn't be found yet.

As soon as the race was over, I headed more in the inside of Seacrest County to look for a new house. There were only a couple of houses for sale. Of course, not many people lived in this section. But then I see my black Murcielago next to a white house. It wasn't big, but the house looked like it could fit for me. _How did my other car get here? _I wondered. _Oh well._ I checked to make sure the door was locked, which is. I looked underneath the "Welcome" carpet and found a key with the nametag on it. It had my name on it though. _What the hell? Did someone give me a house? If so, then I should thank this person for who gave it to me, unless it's a trap._ I went back to my Murcielago and took out a shotgun from the back of the passenger seat and looked side to side to make sure no one was looking. I quickly went back to the front door and unlocked it with the key and went inside shutting the door and locked it. I aimed with my gun, soon noticing how pretty luxurious the house was. _Geez…to think that this house would be like crap, but I don't care. I'll search the entire house for the person who's trying to trick me._ I searched everywhere, the kitchen, the bathrooms, the attic, the basement, the backyard, almost everywhere. The bedrooms were next. I searched the four bedrooms. _Why would I have a house with four bedrooms? _I wondered while searching. _Oh well._ There was no sign of the guy who gave me the house. So I got tired of searching, and decided to take a drive with my Murcielago in the center of Seacrest County.

Somewhere in the center though, a very dangerous person was getting chased by the cops. She would eliminate anyone who tried to take her out. "Pull over! Pull over now!" shouted one of the cops. She then laid a spike strip right ahead of the cop and spun out, New interceptors tried to stop her, but there was no stopping her. When I saw the police and the Porsche smashing and bashing, heading towards me, I just stepped on the gas and joined in the pursuit. "We've got another suspect in this chase. I'm gonna need extra units on this one." The cop reported. "What the hell?" she wondered. We were all heading into the forest, and without warning, there was a roadblock ahead of us. No hole was there, so I used my nitrous and bashed through, making my car barrel roll one time. I did get cut a bit on my head but I didn't care and went back to getting chased. The female driver slipped through though like it was nothing. I felt like I needed to catch up to her, but as soon as I was back on asphalt, I saw four other drivers with their beat up cars. They looked liked they were about to blow up. _Holy shit. I have a feeling that she did that to them._ The female soon saw the other drivers. _I thought I got rid of those weak-asses! _She thought. _No matter. The cops can take care of them, and as for the new guy…I'll have some personal business with him._ "Just two more." I said. I soon slammed onto one of the cops hitting the other, knocking them out of here. Her and me were out of the cops' sight and we both escaped. The girl broke then I did too. _She drives a Porsche 911 GT3RS. Sweet. But I have a feeling she's a serial killer._

"I thought you were new around here." She pointed out to me. "So, does that mean that I can't bring my Murcielago with me?" I asked. "It's part of the rules." She snarled. "Rules? I don't believe in rules." "You better change cars or else!" She soon had a pistol on her hand, her finger on the trigger. "Relax, it's not a big deal. You probably did the same thing that I'm doing right now. I've had this experience before I first came to Seacrest Country so don't think that I don't know what I'm doing." I pointed. "Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Cruz, and you?" "Nega." "Sounds dark." "No shit." "My bad. Well, I'm out of here. It was sorta nice meeting you and I hope this happens again." "Don't bet on it Cruz, 'cause if we DO meet, I'll make sure you're dead." "Oh yeah, we'll see about that Nega." She took off, then a few moments later I did.

_Nega looks like she hates other racers. It's as if she wants to be the only dominate. Well that explains the nearly wrecked racers, which were arrested. Good thing they didn't die. I wonder if she has any friends, then again…eh, I don't know._ I went back to my house and decided to call it a night. I hit the sack and went to sleep.

**Mo characters mo fun! You really need to be following this story, 'cause it's gonna get interesting and intense next chapter.**

**R&R**


End file.
